Falling
by DarkestAngellic
Summary: Chaos, naturally, revisits one of his more painful battles in his nightmares. But Sephiroth is always there when he wakes.


___**Disclaimer: I own nothing from FFVII, not the settings, not the characters, not the names. Nothing. I own absolutely nothing. It is all the property of the wonderful Square Enix.**_

* * *

_"Do you know why they call me the Crimson, darling?"_

_"Challenge accepted."_

_"Stay away from my brother!"_

_"Beaten, stabbed and crushed... Garroted and impaled... Shot and executed without mercy."_

_Pain... So much pain. He has to keep flying and moving his way steadily through Omega. He has to reach the place where that fool of a boy waits. He has to keep going. He has to stop this. But it hurts. Sharp, lancing pain with every step, leather clinging to the ragged, blistered edges from those damned contraptions and those laser beam... things. His wings tremble, the muscles aching from strain. Valentine pushes his body but Chaos feels the exertion. Valentine is fit and healthy, seemingly unaware of the wounds. But he knows every one. He knows every minute scrape and bruise and he knows every severed blood vessel and splintered shard of bone. He knows and he can feel it and he screams in their combined mindspace, but no-one hears him._

_Painpainpainpainpain it __**hurts**__. Bright white-hot flare from the muscles connecting his wings to his back, punching through muscle and cracking off bone to come out through his chest. One of the blades nicks a lung in passing and he has to heal it. Focus on that pain, cling to it, force his will to manipulate their combined healing to repair that potentially fatal damage before Valentine can truly feel its effects. Spinning, spinning, moving too quick. So dizzy, the world blurs. Valentine can focus but Chaos is reeling, no more energy left to even whimper when his mind starts hurting. So much spinning and constant movement. So many injuries to heal in such a short space of time._

_Weiss has fallen? Then it's over? It is done?_

_Tumbling, spinning, twirling, flipping, feet over head and head over feet and arms thrown all over the places and wings shrieking in protest when they are forced to fight, to push at the turbulent air and stabilise their position. Green everywhere, multi-coloured wisps floating by. Ground below, Omega above. Flyflyflyflyfly. Shoot up above, look down below, prepare to go out, to where no-one will know. Summon forth all his power, direct it to Valentine's mind, guide his instincts so he knows how to use it. Zoom down like a bullet shot from his gun, quickquickquickquick, so little time left. Brace for impact, this will hurt._

_An explosion so loud it deafens him instantly, blinds his eyes and drowns out his cry. Skin tearing, blood pouring, bones breaking, wings snapping, gurgling, choking, hot liquid in his throat, cough it up, spit it out. Tumbling again, spinning and flipping and the world won't stay still as the wind threatens to rip his wings clean from his torso. Eyes flicker open, blink away the wash of stinging red. The ground is rushing up to meet him, or is he speeding down to meet it?_

_Oh. He's falling. A second impact much like the one with Omega. He can't take any more. Surely he isn't expected to survive any more. One heartbeat, two, a choked inhale of air. Blink and its closer. He shuts his eyes, braces for agony and snapped bones shattering, unaware of the wail coming from his ravaged vocal chords. Falling falling falling. No wings to slow the descent, no preparation to soften the impact, just a straight drop to the ground he won't get back up from. Close... Closer..._

"Chaos! Chaos, wake up!" He hisses sharply, rolling away from the hands on his shoulders, flipping out of the bed and landing on the floor in a crouch, tensed and ready to spring, prepared to sink claws into flesh and rip a body apart. Wild eyes dart around the room, looking for danger, but only Sephiroth is there, kneeling on the bed with one palm flat on the mattress to help support his weight, the other hand stretched towards him, palm up. Glowing green eyes watch him, worried, no fear in his gaze even though Chaos is more like a caged animal than his lover.

Chaos takes a moment to reassure himself that they are alone before he slowly moves towards him, weary and suddenly feeling his centuries of existence, hands trembling as he drops down on the bed and cups Sephiroth's face, runs fingers through lovely silver hair and traces claws gently over his face. Sephiroth's name is a constant whisper on his lips, murmured like a saving mantra, eyes closing with an inhale of the younger man's unique scent, his warmth seeping into Chaos' flesh. Sephiroth embraces him then, soothing hands working up and down his back and fingers gently kneading at the base of his wings, encouraging him to relax.

Again, Chaos is falling. Only this time he's caught and wrapped snugly in the love only this man can give, warmth and safety chasing away the wolf trying to tear at his mind. Only his dark lover knows of the nightmares, the phantom pain lancing through his body on his darkest of nights, and only he can heal the demonic WEAPON's hurts.


End file.
